Sintagmatis
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "Dia adalah manusia paling kejam didunia ini, Jung Yunho!"/ YunJae


_**Tittle**__** : **__**Sintagmatis**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hyeri**_

_**Genre**__** : **__**Romance/ fantasy / supranatural (dikit)**_

_**Rate**__** : **__**T+**_

_**Cast**__** : **__**Member DBSK (untuk kebutuhan cerita marga disesuaikan) & Jung Hyunno (OOC). **_

_**Disclaimer**__**: : They are not mine but this story **__**and Jung Hyunno are**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning**__** : **__**This is YunJae Fan Fiction (Boys Love). **__**Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**___

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA DULU**_

_**EPEP INI HADIAH UNTUK MAK IFA YANG ULTAH TANGGAL 5 NOVEMBER KEMARIN :D 3**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**3 # 3**

Pemuda yang menaiki kuda hitam itu tampak begitu hebat dan gagah, tangannya terlihat sangat kokoh ketika mengayunkan pedangnya, menebas para musuh-musuhnya. Rahangnya yang tegas namun tampan itu dipenuhi gurat lelah walaupun usianya masih muda, terlalu muda untuk menjadi alasan dan penyebab kekacauan yang terjadi di tanah Cassiopeia ini namun itulah dia... Raja muda yang ditakuti karena kebengisan dan kekejamannya.

"Joongie _kajja_!"

"_Hyung_... siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah manusia paling kejam didunia ini, raja termuda yang baru berusia 14 tahun sekaligus raja paling gila, Jung Yunho!"

"Jung Yunho?" tubuh anak berusia 6 tahun itu terangkat, tangan mungilnya melilit pada leher kakaknya yang membawanya lari menjauhi medan pertempuran. Meskipun begitu mata seindah mutiara rusa betina itu terus mengamati sosok yang duduk dengan agungnya di atas kuda hitamnya yang sangat gagah itu, "Jung Yunho..." gumamnya sebelum pandangannya digantikan oleh cecabang dan dedaunan hutan yang lebat serta belukar yang menyembunyikan dunia lain dibaliknya.

**3 # 3**

"_Hyung_...!"

"Ayolah Jaejoongie, kau harus cepat sedikit!" pemuda yang pada tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah kapak dan pada tangan kanannya mencengkeram sebuah pedang itu berjalan sedikit tergesa di atas gundukan salju putih, pakaian tebal dari kulit rusa salju yang dijahit itu menutupi tubuh jangkungnya.

"_Hyung_! Apa kau tega membiarkan adikmu ini menyeret dua ekor rusa tanpa berniat membatu sedikit pun?"

Diliriknya sang adik yang sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya itu dengan tatapan penuh sayang. Adik yang lahir dipertengahan musim dingin, adik yang memiliki kulit sepucat salju, bibir semerah darah dan mata seindah mutiara rusa betina yang hitam legam itu, adik yang dijaga dan dibesarkannya dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri. Ibu mereka meninggal ketika melahirkan adiknya, ayah mereka meninggal ketika perang besar terjadi di tanah Cassiopeia saat usia adiknya baru menginjak 5 tahun. 13 tahun hidup dalam pelarian membuatnya kuat dan cekatan, mempertahankan diri dengan berburu atau sesekali merampok perkampungan yang disinggahinya untuk menyambung hidup, membesarkan adiknya...

"Kau lelah, hum?"

"Aku mengejar dan memanah rusa-rusa ini. Tentu saja aku lelah!" bibir semerah darah itu mengerucut kesal, "_Hyung_ kejam!"

Diambilnya seekor rusa yang sudah mati itu, dipanggulnya rusa itu pada bahu kirinya setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan kapak yang digenggamnya pada sang adik, "Dengan begini kau bisa berjalan lebih cepat, kan?"

Pemuda menawan yang baru berusia 18 tahun itu tersenyum lebar, "Aku berharap anak-anak tidak lagi kelaparan setelah memakan daging rusa gemuk ini."

"Kelaparan dicuaca seekstrem ini sangat wajar terjadi. Mungkin para dewa sedang menghukum kita karena sebagai penghuni dunia kita sebagai manusia bukannya menjaga tapi justru menghancurkan dunia dengan dosa tidak termaafkan." Komentarnya.

Menjadi yatim piatu, mengurus adik yang masih sangat belia membuatnya tergabung sebagai salah satu anggota bandit yang cukup ditakuti. Dalam kelompok bandit itu terdapat anak dan perempuan yang hidup bersama mereka. Hidup dilingkungan seperti itu memang tidak baik namun apa boleh buat, bergabung dengan kelompok itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk bertahan hidup dari kerasnya dunia ini.

"Park Yoochun, Park Jaejoong... Selamat datang!" seorang laki-laki yang tengah memainkan nunchaku peraknya itu tersenyum menyapa Yoochun dan Jaejoong. Yoochun bahkan menjatuhkan rusa yang dipanggulnya. "Apa rusa-rusa itu terlalu berat untuk kalian? Kenapa kalian terlalu lama?"

"Joongie!" Yoochun menarik Jaejoong kesisinya, melupakan rusa-rusa buruan mereka yang susah payah mereka dapatkan. Yoochun tahu laki-laki jangkung itu, laki-laki yang terlihat angkuh dan memakai penghangat berupa bulu rubah pada lehernya itu bukanlah orang sembarangan, laki-laki itu adalah orang berbahaya yang harus dijauhi.

"Aku tidak akan membunuh kalian karena aku tidak diperintahkan untuk membunuh kalian walaupun aku sangat ingin melakukannya." Seringai sinis tercetak pada wajah kekanakan laki-laki yang jauh lebih jangkung dibandingkan Yoochun itu, dengan dagunya ia menunjuk arah tenggara dimana kepulan asap hitam membumbung tinggi hingga garis langit, serupa kotoran diatas permukaan salju.

"_Hyung_... bukankah itu arah perkemahan kita berada?" tanya Jaejoong yang tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh Yoochun.

"Tepat sekali. Perkemahan menyedihkan itu sudah luluh lantah beserta para penghuninya."

Mata Yoochun membulat kaget, kewaspadannya meningkat. Tangan kirinya yang berotot dipaksanya untuk menggeser tubuh adiknya ke belakang tubuhnya.

"_Hyung_..." Jaejoong tampak kebingungan.

"Kita sudah tidak punya tempat untuk pulang lagi, Joongie." Ucap Yoochun.

"Tapi..."

"Orang di depan kita ini adalah Shim Changmin. Kau ingat apa yang sudah _Hyung_ katakan padamu beberapa hari yang lalu mengenai dia?" tanya Yoochun.

"Orang jahat..." gumam Jaejoong.

"Kau terlalu lama, Changmin!" dari arah kanan Yoochun dan Jaejoong muncul seorang pemuda berambut pirang kekuningan dengan pakaian serupa kulit beruang yang membungkus sekujur tubuhnya, sebuah pedang panjang tersemat di belakang punggungnya, "Kakakku sudah tidak sabar menunggumu membawa mereka!"

"Kaulah yang tidak sabar, Kim Junsu!" sahut Changmin meremehkan.

Dari balik bahu Yoochun, Jaejoong menatap pemuda itu. Wajahnya tidak asing seolah-olah mereka pernah bertemu di suatu tempat. Mendadak Jaejoong menengadahkan wajahnya ketika melihat seekor burung elang besar berwarna hitam terbang melintas di atas kepalanya, menerjang bulir salju yang perlahan turun. Membawa rasa kantuk itu semakin dekat sebelum berhasil merengkuh dan mendekapnya. Suara panik kakaknyalah yang terahir kali didengarnya.

**3 # 3**

"_Cassiopeia adalah sebuah dunia yang dipenuhi dengan kebencian dan peperangan, tanahnya merah karena hampir setiap hari dialiri oleh darah penduduk maupun prajurit yang dibantai secara masal untuk kesenangan seorang raja yang bengis dan kejam. Apa tanggung jawabmu sebagai dewa perang mengenai masalah ini Xiah?!"_

_Dewa perang berambut merah menyala yang pada tangan kirinya memegang tombak emas keperakan dan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam erat pedang dengan gagang berukir peta dunia Cassiopeia itu menatap raja para Dewa dengan tatapan dingin tajam namun penuh kelembutan dan welas asih itu dalam-dalam, "Aku akan turun ke daratan manusia untuk menghentikan perang yang penuh kesia-siaan itu, Wahai Raja Para Dewa."_

"_Bagaimana bila kau terbunuh dalam perang itu?"_

_Xiah terdiam. Sudah banyak dewa dan dewi yang terbunuh ketika mencoba meredam pertikaian yang selalu terjadi dimuka bumi. Bukan tidak mungkin dirinya menjadi salah satu daftar dewa yang gugur menjalankan tugas._

"_Aku akan menyertai Xiah dalam misi kali ini. Ijinkan aku..." seorang pemuda yang pada bagian belakang punggungnya tersemat sebuah tombak perak keemasan yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah cambuk yang mampu berubah menjadi pedang itu bersuara, rumbai-rumbai menyerupai pita berwarna merah yang terikat pada pinggangnya dan melilit tongkat perak keemasannya itu menari-nari ketika angin sepoi-sepoi melewati aula besar yang beralaskan, bertiang dan beratap gumpalan awan-awan ajaib yang padan lagi indah._

"_Hero!" Xiah memekik kaget._

"_Hero, sebagai dewa penjaga kedamaian dunia kau tahu konsekuensinya jika kau sampai terbunuh?"_

"_Sebagai raja para dewa tentu saja anda sudah pasti bisa membaca takdir yang mengikatku." Pemuda berambut coklat kepirangan itu tersenyum, "Kalau aku mati, akan ada dewa baru yang terlahir untuk menggangikanku."_

"_Kau sudah siap menerima semua konsekuensinya, rupanya. Kalau begitu ku perintahkan kalian berdua wahai Xiah sebagai Dewa perang dan adiknya Hero sebagai dewa penjaga keadilan untuk turun ke dunia Cassiopeia! Hentikan peperangan dan angkara murka (kekejaman, kebiadaban, kekejian) yang terjadi di sana!"_

_Dua pasang sayap serupa sayap angsa dan kupu-kupu berwarna emas keperakkan yang memancarkan kilau warna senja berpadu bias pelangi itu mengekepak-kepak sebelum membawa pemiliknya perlahan terangkat, membumbung tinggi hingga nyaris menyentuh gumpalan awan yang membentuk atap sebelum berkelebat hilang meninggalkan aula berisi para dewa dengan posisi masing-masing untuk menjaga kedamaian dunia._

"_Semoga keselamatan menyertai keduanya..."_

_._

_._

"_Anak itu mirip denganmu. Siapa namanya?" tanya Xiah yang duduk diam di atas sebuah gumpalan awan mendung._

"_Park Jaejoong..."_

_Xiah menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Dia tidak akan selamat. Ada jurang di depan sana, bila anak itu terus memaksakan diri untuk mengejar rusa itu dia akan jatuh ke dalam jurang dan mati."_

"_Aku akan menghentikannya." Ucap Hero._

"_Maksudmu?" belum sempat Xiah mendapatkan jawaban dari Hero, adiknya itu sudah melesat menuju jurang di bawah sana. Sayap emas keperakannya berkilau indah diantara butiran salju yang turun. "Takdir sudah memanggil kita rupanya. Bulan lalu aku menggantikan posisi Kim Junsu yang sekarat karena demam tinggi yang menyerangnya kini kau akan menggantikan anak itu... Takdir yang akan membawamu pada garis yang tidak bisa diingkari._

**3 # 3**

"Kau sudah ingat semuanya?" tanya Junsu, "Dua tahun lamanya kau menjadi mainan Jung Yunho, melayaninya dan mengabdi padanya, menyerahkan jiwa ragamu padanya."

Pemuda berkulit pucat yang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya itu menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "Tubuh Park Jaejoong, bukan tubuhku."

"Tubuh Park Jaejoong sudah membusuk dan menjadi debu sekarang. Tubuh ini adalah tubuhmu sendiri ketika kau menggantikan peranan Park Jaejoong yang mati karena terjatuh ke dalam jurang saat mengejar rusa dua tahun silam, kau menggantikan tubuhnya yang sudah mati daan rusak dengan jasadmu yang suci." Jelas Junsu, "Tetapi dua tahun ini kau yang sudah kehilangan ingatanmu karena tiba-tiba jiwamu bertumbuan dengan jiwa Park Jaejoong tidak menyadari bahwa kau sudah mengotori jasadmu yang suci itu. Kau bergumul dengan Jung Yunho... dan sekarang kau sedang mengandung anaknya."

"Aku melalaikan tugas?! Aku pantas dihukum!"

"Aku yang akan menyelesaikan tugas ini untuk bagianmu juga. Kembalilah ke rumah, ke istana _Fohn Orion_! Lahirkan anakmu di sana karena anak itu akan menjadi penerusmu ketika cahaya sucimu lenyap."

Pemuda bermata seindah mutiara rusa betina itu mendudukkan dirinya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjangnya. "Jiwaku yang sebelumnya bertumbuan dengan jiwa Park Jaejoong dan membuatku tidak mengingat diriku sendiri... kenapa? Kenapa aku sekarang mengingatnya?"

"Karena jiwa Park Jaejoong sudah musnah dari dunia ini dan tersegel di akhirat sampai saatnya jiwanya dibangkitkan kembali. Nanti... suatu saat nanti." jawab Junsu, "Alasan lainnya adalah Park Jaejoong sudah berhasil diyakinkan bahwa kakaknya baik-baik saja ketika dirinya pergi."

"Park Yoochun?"

Junsu mengangguk, "Ya. Park Yoochun."

Jemari pucat itu mengusap perutnya yang tidak lagi rata, "Aku akan bicara pada Yunho. Aku akan mencoba menyadarkannya bahwa obsesinya terhadap kemenangan dan kekuasaan sudah membawa kesengsaraan bagi seluruh penghuni dunia."

"Kau tidak akan bisa."

"Jung Yunho sangat mencintai Park Jaejoong. Bukan sebuah kebetulan hingga ahirnya aku berada di tempat yang sama dengan Park Jaejoong sebelum kematian memanggilnya. Karena takdir itu sudah mengikat kami."

"Hero!" Junsu sedikit membentak, "Jangan katakan kau sudah jatuh cinta pada Jung Yunho!"

"Menunaikan tugas kita bukan berarti aku jatuh cinta padanya, _Hyung_. Tetapi kalaupun aku jatuh cinta padanya itu tidak menjadi masalah, bukan? Bagaimanapun juga kehadiran anak ini bukanlah sebuah ilusi. Dia yang akan menggantikan posisiku sebagai penjaga kedamaian kelak, dia pun akan menghentikan angkara yang ayahnya sebarkan."

"Kau akan mati bila berkeras tetap tinggal di sini!"

"Aku tidak akan mati, setidaknya aku tidak akan mati sampai anak ini lahir."

**3 # 3**

Menatap sosok laki-laki tampan berahang tegas itu membuatnya merasa tenang, entah mengapa padahal mungkin bagi orang lain laki-laki itu terlihat menyeramkan dengan baju besi yang membungkus tubuh tegap lagi jangkungnya, sebilah pedang yang berada didalam genggaman tangan kanannya juga yang tersemat pada ikat pinggang sebelah kirinya. Serta beberapa ekor burung elang pemburu berwarna hitam pekat yang bertengger pada lengan kiri dan balkon di sampingnya.

"Kau senang? Dua pertiga benua ini sudah menjadi milikmu." Ucapnya pelan.

"_Boo_..." bibir berbentuk hati itu tersenyum sumpringah, "Bagaimana kabar jagoan kita? Apa dia menendang lagi? Apa dia ingin bercerita pada ayahnya?"

Sepasang mutiara rusa betina nan indah itu nampak nanar, "Kalau aku memintamu untuk berhenti... akankah kau melakukannya untukku, Yun? Akankah kau menghentikan semua peperangan yang sudah kau mulai sejak lama ini?"

"_Boo_..." mata setajam musang itu menatap serius sepasang mutiara rusa betina yang terlihat sangat legam namun menenangkan itu, "Wajahmu pucat, pucat yang aneh. Pucat tapi terlihat berkilau." Dengan jemari yang memerah karena terkena noda darah kering itu diusapnya wajah rupawan pasangan hidupnya selama dua tahun belakang ini.

"Mungkin bias cahaya senja penyebabnya." Bibir semerah darah itu mengulum senyuman, "Yun... Kalau kau tidak menghentikannya kau akan kehilangan kami, aku dan anakmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" rahang laki-laki berwajah tampan itu mengeras.

"Aku akan meminta Chunie _hyung_ membawaku lari."

"Park Jaejoong!" suara dalam namun tegas itu terdengar sedikit marah.

"Melihat perang dan pembantaian terus-menerus membuatku muak dan merana. Aku tidak mau hal itu mempengaruhi kondisi anak kita nantinya. Hentikanlah! Ku mohon padamu hentikanlah semua ini sebelum anak kita lahir."

"Kau tahu impianku, _Boo_. Aku ingin menyatukan semua penduduk Cassiopeia menjadi satu dibawah kekuasaanku untuk menciptakan dunia yang ideal dan kuat!"

"Dan dunia seperti impianmu itu harus didapatkan dengan cara membantai dan membunuh orang?" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Itu bukan dunia ideal tetapi neraka! Kalau kau tidak menghentikan semua ini sekarang kau akan kehilangan semuanya, Yun." Mutiara rusa betina itu menatap sendu sosok gagah di hadapannya, bibirnya yang merah digunakannya untuk mengecup bibir berbentuk hati itu sesaat sebelum meninggalkan balkon yang dipenuhi oleh sekumpulan elang pembunuh itu.

**3 # 3**

_Anak kecil berbadan gempal itu sedang bermain di padang rumput bersama para pegasus dan unicorn yang tengah menikmati cahaya surya yang hangat. Sayap perak keemasannya mengepak-ngepak, sesekali membuat tubuhnya terangkat beberapa meter dari tanah sebelum kembali terjatuh. Kulitnya yang pucat serupa salju, mata yang bening serupa mutiara rusa betina namun tajam seperti mata musang yang sedang berburu itu beberapa kali mengerjap-ngerjap ketika kupu-kupu sewarna pelangi mengitari kepalanya. Wajahnya tampan dengan struktur tengkorak wajah tegas yang sepertinya memang didapatkannya dari ayahnya, "Umma..." kedua lengan gempal itu terangkat, meminta digendong._

"Hah?" Jaejoong melonjak kaget dan terduduk dengan keringat membasahi wajah rupawannya.

"Mimpi buruk?"

Diliriknya tangan yang diperban itu dengan mata sayu, tangan yang mengulurkan segelas air putih padanya. Bukannya menerima uluran gelas itu, Jaejoong justru mengusap perlahan lengan yang dibebat oleh perban itu perlahan-lahan, "_Hyung_... mari kita pergi."

"Joongie?"

"Aku sudah bosan dengan pembantaian yang selama ini ku lihat, _Hyung_. Bawa aku pergi! Ku mohon..."

**3 # 3**

Pagi-pagi sekali ketika dedaunan yang menguning sibuk berguguran dan menaari bersama tiupan angin, Yoochun menarik tali kekang kudanya sedikit tergesa. Di atas punggung kuda berwarna coklat keemasan yang tampak sangat gagah lagi perkasa itu tengah terduduk adiknya, satu-satunya orang didunia ini yang disayanginya.

"_Hyung_ lelah? Apa sebaiknya kita meencari tempat untuk istirahat dulu? _Hyung_ belum makan, kan?"

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum pada adiknya, "Kita akan beristirahat bila jarak kita dengan istana sudah sedikit lebih jauh." Ucapnya.

"Tapi kita sudah melewati 3 desa dan sebuah sungai besar. Sejak tengah malam tadi _Hyung_ terus berjalan kaki. _Hyung_ pasti lelah. Mari kita beristirahat dulu walau sebentar."

"Begitu masuk hutan kita akan beristirahat. Yang terpenting sekarang kita meninggalkan pemukiman penduduk dulu, kita harus menghindari jalan utama agar kita tidak mudah dilacak oleh prajurit istana."

Jaejoong yang menyamar dengan memakai tudung dan baju usang untuk membalut tubuh berisinya agar tidak dikenali sebagai seorang pendamping raja Jung Yunho itu tersenyum samar. "_Hyung_..." panggilnya.

"Apa? Kau merasa lelah?" tanya Yoochun sedikit panik. Usia kandungan adiknya sudah menginjak 7 bulan. Memang sangat riskan mengijinkan orang hamil menaiki kuda, namun apa boleh buat? Adiknya itu mengancam akan pergi sendiri bila Yoochun tidak menemaninya.

Lengan pucat itu terjulur, jemarinya yang lentik lagi pucat itu mengepal karena menggenggam sebuah benda.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yoochun. Dilihatnya sebuah kalung yang terbuat dari sesuatu yang menyerupai mutiara-mutiara berwarna coklat, diambilnya kalung itu untuk kemudian diraba permukaannya yang halus lagi indah, "Ini dari kayu?"

"Kayu jati yang sudah berumur lebih dari 500 tahun. Ada 99 bulatan indah yang dipahat menggunakan tangan. Kalung itu akan melindungi _Hyung_ ketika tangan kematian hendak menggapai _Hyung_."

Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, dipandanginya kalung yang terbuat dari mutiara kayu serta wajah pucat adiknya secara bergantian.

"Pakailah, _Hyung_!"

Sedikit ragu Yoochun memakai kalung indah itu, menyembunyikannya di dalam kain-kain kumal yang membungkus tubuhnya untuk penyamaran.

Mata seindah mutiara rusa betina itu menatap lagit yang berwarna abu-abu pucat, merasakan hembusan angin yang seolah sedang membisikkan sebuah pesan padanya. Kelopak matanya terpejam sesaat, "Apakah didekat sini ada safana, _Hyung_?"

"Ada. Dulunya adalah sebuah desa sebelum pasukan Yunho menggempur dan meluluh-lantahkan desa itu karena menjadi sarang para bandit." Jawab Yoochun.

"Mari ke sana... Tiba-tiba aku ingin melihatnya."

Yoochun menatap wajah pucat adiknya yang terlihat semakin pucat setiap detiknya, ragu... Yoochun ragu menuruti permintaan adiknya itu. Safana yang dimaksud mungkin saja tempat terbuka namun jalan menuju ke sana sangat curam. Belum lagi kemungkinan mereka akan terkejar oleh pasukan istana yang Yunho kirim.

"Mari kita ke sana." Walau dipenuhi keraguan akhirnya Yoochun mengarahkan tali kekang kuda yang dituntutnya untuk menuju arah safana yang dimaksud adiknya berada.

**3 # 3**

Setelah melewati tanah yang landai dan akar pepohonan yang timbul di atas permukaan tanah yang sangat merepotkan akhirnya Yoochun dan Jaejoong sampai di sebuah safana. Safana yang ditumbuhi alang-alang berbunga keunguan. Kerisik dedaunan kering yang bergesekan, hembusan tenang angin yang bertiup perlahan membuat mata Yoochun menatap sekeliling dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Sayup telinganya mendengar suara derak kuda dan lesatan anak panah yang entah datang darimana asalnya.

Jaejoong yang tengah duduk di atas sebuah batu kali hitam menarik lengan kanan Yoochun, memaksa pemuda berkulit pucat serupa dirinya itu untuk duduk di sampingnya. Jemarinya menelusuri jejak kalung yang dipakai oleh Yoochun perlahan-lahan.

"_Hyung_... aku mencintai Yunho. Aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Yoochun memaksakan senyumannya, "_Hyung_ tahu."

"Tapi aku memilih untuk meninggalkannya karena tugasku adalah menjaga kedamaian dunia. Kelak bila anak ini lahir, aku berharap dia dibesarkan dengan cinta dan kasih yang melimpah agar darah panas yang didapatnya dari Yunho bisa memudar dengan sendirinya."

"Joongie..."

"Jangan pernah lupa kalau aku sangat menyayangimu, _Hyung_..."

Jleb!

Sebuah anak panah menancap pada permukaan tanah tepat ditengah-tengah diantara kaki kanan Jaejoong dan kaki kiri Yoochun yang duduk berdampingan. Yoochun segera berdiri, mengeluarkan pedang dan kapak yang selalu disematkannya pada ikat pinggang belakangnya.

"Kembalikan Jaejoong padaku Park Yoochun!" di atas kuda hitam yang berjalan paling muka itu Yunho memasang wajah penuh amarahnya, sepasang mata musangnya berkilat penuh benci ketika menatap Yoochun.

"Tidak!" Yoochun berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong, melindungi adiknya dari tatapan menjijikkan raja yang menurutnya sangat bengis dan kadang tidak manusiawi itu, raja yang juga merupakan adik iparnya sendiri.

"Changmin, hentikan dia!" perintah Yunho.

Laki-laki yang duduk di atas kuda yang berada di sisi samping kanan Yunho itu melompat turun dari kudanya. Laki-laki jangkung berwajah kanak-kanak itu memainkan nunchakunya sambil mengulum seringai mengerikan.

"Junsu, bawa _Boo_ Jae padaku!" perintah Yunho lagi.

Tanpa berkomentar apa-apa Junsu turun dari kudanya, berjalan pelan menghampiri Yoochun dan Jaejoong. Wajahnya datar, terkesan dingin ketika matanya bertumbuan dengan mata selegam mutiara rusa betina itu. Tangan kanannya mencabut sebuah tombak perak keemasan yang tersemat di pinggangnya, menggenggam erat tongkat yang berkilauan itu.

"Sejak kapan Junsu menggunkan tombak sebagai senjatanya?" gumam Yunho. Ada perasaan asing yang menakutkan ketika mata setajam musang miliknya menatap kilat sedih mutiara rusa betina Jaejoongnya.

**3 # 3**

"Jangan menjauh dari _Hyung_! Kita pasti akan bisa pergi dari mereka." Ucap Yoochun. Matanya nyalang ketika melihat Changmin dan Junsu mendekat. Kewaspadaannya meningkat ketika Changmin mulai memutar-mutar nunchakunya.

"Sudah lama aku ingin membunuhmu Jendral Park, dan ini adalah saat yang aku tunggu-tunggu!" Changmin berlari menyongsong Yoochun sambil terus memutar nunchaku miliknya. Dalam hati yang terdalam Changmin sangat iri dan membenci Yoochun yang diangkat oleh Yunho sebagai seorang Jenderal padalah selama ini dirinyalah yang menemani Yunho memulai penjajahannya bukan Yoochun.

Yoochun melempar kapak yang berada dalam tangan kirinya, menghunuskan pedangnya untuk menyambut Changmin. Pedang besar lagi panjang itu terlilit oleh nunchaku Changmin saat keduanya saling berhadapan dengan mata nyalang.

"Kau akan mati, Park!" desis Changmin.

"Kita lihat saja, Shim! Kau atau aku yang mati di sini!" balas Yoochun yang langsung menghadiahkan sebuah tendangan pada perut Changmin. Membuat laki-laki jangkung itu mengaduh dan memuntahkan sedikit darah segar. "Aku tidak sudi mati di sini! Kau tahu itu!"

"Simpan omonganmu untuk malaikat penjaga neraka yang akan menyambutmu nanti!" secepat kilat Changmin menghantamkan ujung nunchakunya pada dada Yoochun hingga membuat kakak Jaejoong itu terbatuk-batuk.

**3 # 3**

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, mengabaikan teriakan dari prajurit yang mengepung seluruh safana, teriakan yang menyorakkan dukungan terhadap Changmin. Menghembuskan napasnya perlahan-lahan sebelum membuka kelopak matanya yang menutupi mutiara indah yang selalu berhasil menghanyutkan Yunho. Bibir merah darahnya tersenyum ketika matanya menatap sosok berambut merah yang sangat dikenalinya, sosok berkilauan yang memegang tongkat kebesarannya, kakaknya. Sang dewa perang, Xiah.

"Kau terlihat menyilaukan, _Hyung_..." ucap Jaejoong.

"Dimata manusia biasa aku tetaplah Kim Junsu, sepupu Jung Yunho." Sahut Junsu, "Pintu gerbang ke rumah sebentar lagi terbuka di sini.."

"Aku tahu..." Jaejoong mengulum senyuman, dikeluarkannya sebuah cambuk berwarna emas keperakan yang semula terbungkus oleh kain kumal dan usang, "Tolong aku, _Hyung_! Buatlah sebuah pelindung di sekitar kita!" Pintanya.

Junsu mengetukkan tongkatnya pada permukaan tanah sebanyak 3 kali sebelum muncul sebuah kubah cahaya yang menaungi dirinya dan Jaejoong, tentu saja kubah itu hanya bisa dilihat oleh mereka berdua saja.

Jaejoong tersenyum ketika melihat Yunho dengan wajah panik diikuti para prajurit yang dibawanya menyongsong ke arahnya. Dengan sedikit hentakkan Jaejoong melecutkan cambuknya ke tanah, membuat angin puyuh kecil menerpa safana yang mendadak menjadi medan pertempuran itu. Perlahan-lahan cambuk itu berubah menjadi pedang indah berwarna emas keperakan, "Ini saatnya..." ucapnya sebelum menancapkan pedang itu pada permukaan batu kali yang tadi didudukinya dengan Yoochun.

Glaaarrrrrrr!

Petir menyambar di tengah safana membuat beberapa prajurit terlempar dan mati seketika. Angin ribut menerpa dan langit berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Kubah yang menaungi Junsu dan Jaejoong hilang bersamaan dengan pingsannya Jaejoong dalam dekapan Junsu.

"Selesai sudah tugas kita. Mari pulang, Adikku... mari pulang ke tanah keabadian rumah kita." Lirihnya.

"Kim Junsu!" panggil Yunho, wajahnya pucat penuh kekhawatiran ketika melihat orang yang dicintainya, ibu dari calon anaknya pingsan didalam pelukan adik sepupunya.

"Minggir kalian!" Junsu mengibaskan tombaknya ketika Yunho dan beberapa prajurit hendak meraih tubuh Jaejoong, "Aku harus membawanya pulang!"

Yunho menautkan keningnya bingung, "Kau gila? Pulang kemana? Disini adalah rumahnya! Kita akan membawanya pulang ke istana!" ucap Yunho, "Berikan _Boo_ Jaeku padaku, Junsu!" pintanya.

"Dia sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya, bukan? Ini adalah pilihanmu sendiri. Bila kau masih ingin berada di jalan yang sesat dan mengobarkan angkara di dunia ini maka kami yang akan membesarkan anak yang dikandung oleh Hero!" ucap Junsu.

"Kau mabuk? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Siapa Hero?" Yunho kebingungan. "Berikan Jaejoong padaku!" perintah Yunho tegas.

Dengan ujung tongkatnya yang runcing, Junsu menggores baju besi yang Yunho kenakan. Mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, dari pungungnya muncul cahaya berwarna perak keemasan, sepasang sayap. Sayap serupa angsa itu mengepak, mendatangkan hempasan angin dasyat hingga beberapa prajurit terpental dan pepohonan rubuh akibatnya. Junsu membopong tubuh tidak berdaya Jaejoong –atau Hero adiknya kemudian membawanya terbang ke angkasa menembus awan-awan berarak sebelum menghilang dari pandangan. Meninggalkan Yunho yang meratapi kepergian Jaejoongnya dalam kebingunganny yang diamorf.

**3 # 3**

Yunho yang selama ini tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di kuil, untuk pertama kalinya sejak kejadian di safana yang menimpanya datang mendatangi sebuah kuil terbesar di ibu kota negara yang dipimpinnya. Hatinya yang tidak pernah tentram, pikirannya yang selalu kalut memikirkan nasib Jaejoong dan putra mereka membuat tubuh Yunho menjadi kurus, wajah tampannya terlihat tirus dan matanya terlihat lelah. Yunho pun sering jatuh sakit karena kerinduannya pada Jaejoong dan putra yang tidak pernah dilihatnya.

"Ini adalah kuil tempat memuja dewa perang dan dewa kedamaian." Ucap salah seorang penjaga kuil ketika mengantar rombongan raja Cassiopeia itu menuju altar pemujaan.

"Bukankah biasanya satu kuil hanya memuja satu dewa saja? Kenapa di kuil ini kalian memuja 2 dewa sekaligus?" tanya Yoochun. Setelah pertarungannya dengan Changmin, kakak Park Jaejoong itu nyaris mati karena saat itu Changmin hendak menikamnya, hanya saja tiba-tiba saja Changmin terpental dan pingsan bersamaan dengan bersinarnya kalung yang dipakainya, kalung pemberian Jaejoong sebelum adiknya itu menghilang entah kemana bersama Junsu.

"Dewa perang Xiah dan dewa kedamaian Hero adalah kakak beradik karena itu secara turun-temurun suku kami memuja mereka, berharap kedamaian selalu menaungi negara kita." Perlahan-lahan penjaga kuil itu membuka sebuah pintu setinggi 5 meter, membungkuk hormat dan mempersilahkan rombongan raja memasuki aula pemujaan.

Tlang!

Nunchaku yang berada di tangan Changmin terjatuh begitu saja melihat pahatan patung yang berada di hadapannya. Bukan hanya Changmin, Yunho dan Yoochun pun ikut membatu melihat pahatan wajah patung kedua dewa itu. wajah yang mengingatkan mereka pada orang-orang yang mereka kasihi.

"Satu minggu yang lalu entah apa yang terjadi tetapi patung dewa perdamaian Hero yang biasanya merentangkan kedua tangannya menjadi menggendong seorang bayi. Kami tidak tahu bayi siapa itu, kami juga tidak tahu apa maksud dari semua ini, tetapi bersamaan dengan munculnya keanehan itu hasil panen para petani di sekitar kuil yang biasanya hanya cukup untuk makan sehari-hari saja kini menjadi berlimpah ruah."

Yunho jatuh terduduk, bersimpuh di atas lantai. Air mata membasahi wajah tampannya yang kuyu. Mata lelahnya menatap penuh kerinduan sebuah patung yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi itu, Jaejoong... Jaejoongnya dan anak mereka.

Yoochun bahkan sudah berlari menghampiri patung serupa adiknya, memeluk, mengusap-usap dan menjerit histeris memanggil-manggil nama adiknya, membuat sang penjaga kuil menatap bingung lagi keheranan para pembesar negara itu.

"Anakmu sudah lahir, Jung Yunho. Hero memberinya nama Jung Hyunno... Dewa muda berdarah manusia yang akan meneruskan tugas Hero sepeninggalnya." Sayup di dalam kuil terdengar gema suara Junsu. Walaupun sesaat tetapi hal itu bisa membuat perasaan Yunho dan yoochun menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

**3 # 3**

Yunho memutuskan menyarungkan pedangnya, menghentikan ambisinya untuk menyatukan seluruh daratan Cassiopeia dibawah panji negaranya dengan cara bertempur. Yunho tidak lagi menyebarkan angkara, tidak lagi membiarkan orang-orang terdekatnya berlaku keji pada orang lain. Yoochun dan Changmin ditugasinya untuk menumpas kejahatan yang meraja lela ketika musim paceklik tiba. Menangkap para bandit, perompak dan penjahat yang meresahkan rakyat kecil. Yunho sendiri selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi safana, tempat terakhir diriinya melihat belahan jiwanya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" gumam Yunho. Diusapnya pedang yang berkilauan itu perlahan, pedang yang tertancap pada sebuah batu kali yang berada di tengah safana, pedang yang tidak bisa dicabut oleh semua orang yang selama enam belas tahun ini berusaha mencabutnya. "Aku merindukanmu, _Boo_... Aku sangat merindukanmu..." Yunho menatap langit, membiarkan air matanya turun menganak sungai membasahi wajah lelahnya. Jemari kokohya terjulur menangkap sebuah bulu yang jatuh dari langit.

"Kau juga merindukanku, _Boo_?" bibir tipis berbentuk hatinya melengkung sempurna, "Aku mencintaimu... Bisakah kau dengar suaraku ini? Aku mencintaimu..."

.

.

**END**

.

.

Wednesday, October 29, 2014

9:07:36 PM

NaraYuuki

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**EPILOG**

**3 # 3**

Salju pertama tahun ini sudah turun satu minggu yang lalu, hawa dingin melingkupi seluruh penjuru bumi. Tetapi hal itu tidak mengurungkan niat sang penguasa panji Cassiopeia untuk mengunjungi safana yang hampir seluruh permukaannya sudah memutih itu karena ditempat itulah dirinya merasa lebih dekat dengan belahan jiwanya serta anak yang tidak pernah ditemuinya. Membiarkan para pengawalnya menunggu di pinggir hutan, ia melangkah perlahan mendekati sebuah pedang indah yang tidak pernah berkarat walaupun sudah tertancap pada permukaan batu kali selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Anda datang sedikit lebih awal daripada minggu lalu." Seorang pemuda yang entah darimana datangnya. Pemuda jangkung berkulit pucat itu menatap hampa pedang yang berkilat keemasan, bibir berbentuk hatinya bergumam sesaat sebelum menolehkan kepalanya pada Yunho. "Aku datang untuk mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku." Ucapnya.

Yunho tersenyum pasi, mata lelahnya menatap nanar pemuda yang berada di hadapannya itu, pemuda yang kelahirannya sangat dinantikannya dulu, pemuda yang diharapkannya akan meneruskan tahtanya namun sepertinya hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karena Yunho tahu pemuda itu memikul sebuah tanggung jawab yang lebih besar daripada tanggung jawab seorang pewaris tahta.

"Ambillah anakku. Ambillah apa yang ibumu wariskan padamu." Ucap Yunho.

Pemuda jangkung itu lantas menarik pedang berwarna emas keperakan yang tertancap pada permukaan batu kali itu dengan mudahnya, membuat tanah disekitar mereka bergetar, angin berhembus kencang untuk sesaat sebelum kembali sepoi-sepoi, serta langit kembali memancarkan sinar hangatnya walaupun butiran salju masih turun perlahan.

"Apakah anda ingin bertemu dengan ibuku?" mata seindah mutiara rusa betina yang terbingkai kelopak setajam musang itu berkilat aneh ketika menatap Yunho.

"Bolehkah? Bolehkah aku menemuinya?" tanya Yunho.

"Ya, tentu saja. Karena ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagi anda untuk menemuinya."

"Kalau begitu pertemukanlah kami!" pinta Yunho. Tangannya dibiarkan digenggam oleh pemuda yang sangat mirip dengannya itu, membiarkan pemuda itu menuntunnya berjalan ke sisi tenggara safana, memasuki sebuah tanah berwarna putih menggumpal-gumpal menyerupai awan, pada permukaan tanah itu terdapat mata air, bunga berwarna-warni dan pepohonan yang rindang lagi unik. Dedaunannya tidak hanya berwarna hijau maya namun juga berwarna perak keemasan dan berkilauan sebening kristal.

Yunho merasakan takjub luar biasa. Rasa-rasanya dirinya tidak berada di bumi melainkan surga –kalaupun dirinya bisa masuk dan mengunjungi surga barang sebentar. Yunho membiarkan pemuda jangkung nan tampan itu membimbingnya menuju satu-satunya bangunan beratap di tempat aneh itu. sebuah bangunan menyerupai rumah yang hanya memiliki 9 tiang penyangga yang sangat besar dan kokoh berwarna perak indah serta atap berwarna putih gading yang lembut tanpa pintu dan pagar disekelilingnyaa, mirip bangunan kuil-kuil kuno yang ada di daratan Yunani sana.

Yunho terdiam ketika memasuki bangunan aneh namun indah itu. lantainya terbuat dari berlian putih yang sangat bening, di tengah-tengah terdapat sebuah peti mati yang terbuat dari kristal yang memedarkan warna pelangi. Di dalam peti itu telah tertidur sosok belahan jiwanya yang cantik lagi menawan, sama seperti ketika mereka terakhir kali bertemu.

"Ibuku cantik bukan? Aku tahu... karena sampai sekarang ibu terus tertidur usai melahirkanku, menunggu ayah datang untuk membangunkannya..."

Dengan jemari yang bergetar Yunho mengusap peti mati kristal itu perlahan, rasanya sangat sejuk seperti embun dimusim panas. Menekuri permukaan kristal itu seolah-olah menyentuh sosok yang tertidur di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana cara membangunkan ibumu, anakku?!" tanya Yunho.

"Anda cukup berbaring di samping ibu. Ikut terlelap bersama ibu sampai ada seseorang yang membangunkan kalian. Pada saat itu semailah pohon kebaikan dengan bantuan ibu agar seluruh dosa yang anda perbuat selama kehidupan ini bisa ditebus." Jawab pemuda itu, "Bila anda mau melakukannya maka aku akan membukakan peti mati ini untuk anda."

"Tentu akan ku lakukan..." jawab Yunho. Rasa haru karena bertemu belahan jiwanya membuatnya rela melakukan apa saja agar setiap saat dalam kehidupannya bisa terus melihat wajah yang selalu membuatnya merasa bahagia.

Pemuda serupa Yunho itu membuka tutup peti kristal dengan mudahnya, membantu Yunho masuk dan berbaring di dalam peti beralaskan sutra merah yang indah lagi halus itu perlahan-lahan.

Yunho tersenyum, mengusap wajah belahan jiwanya dan menyempatkan diri mencium kening belahan jiwanya perlahan. "Jung Hyunno..." panggil Yunho.

"Ya?"

"Sekali saja, sekali saja aku ingin mendengarmu memanggilku Ayah." Ucap Yunho.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Selamat tidur Ayah. Sampaikan salam cintaku pada ibu, katakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Jaga ibu dan jangan buat ibu bersedih. Aku menyayangi kalian."

Yunho tersenyum, jemarinya menggenggam erat jemari lentik belahan jiwanya sebelum menautkan jemari mereka. Perlahan-lahan Yunho memejamkan mata setajam musang miliknya itu ketika kantuk menyergapnya.

"_Selamat tidur Ayah_..."

Suara bisikan itu adalah suara terakhir yang Yunho dengar sebelum benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya.

**3 # 3**

Tutup peti mati itu sudah terpasang lagi, kini di dalam peti mati itu Jung Yunho sudah bersama dengan belahan jiwa yang selama 16 tahun lamanya dirindukannya dalam kenestapaan panjang. Sebuah penantian yang berujung manis.

"Hyunno... Tugasmu sudah menanti, keponakanku."

"Xiah _Ahjushi_... Bisa tunggu sebentar? Aku ingin memberikan hadiah terakhir untuk ayah dan ibuku." Diletakannya dua tangkai bunga lili putih yang indah di atas tutup peti kristal itu sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik, keponakanku." Puji Xiah.

Sekali lagi Hyunno menoleh ke belakang menatap peti yang menyimpan tubuh kedua orang tuanya, tersenyum bersamaan dengan terkembangnya kedua sayap indahnya, "Aku bangga menjadi anak kalian." Bisiknya sebelum sayapnya terkepak dan terbang menyongsong cahaya senja bersama Xiah untuk bergabung dengan para dewa lainnya ke rumah mereka, _Fohn Orion..._

.

.

**FIN**

.

.


End file.
